Years of Youth
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Masa muda hanya sekali, begitu juga kehidupan sekolah. Lalu kenapa menghabiskannya dengan belajar dan anti sosial ketika kau bisa menemukan sejuta hal di dalam kehidupan tujuh tahunmu yang menyenangkan? Crossover Saint Seiya/Harry Potter. Warning Inside. R&R. Mostly Kardia/Degel.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning : AU, Crossover, OOC, shonen-ai, Boys Love, typo(s).**

* * *

.

**A Saint Seiya X Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu - 2012**

.

* * *

"Gryffindor!"

Gaung riuh memenuhi Aula Besar ketika nama satu dari empat asrama disebut. Ribut-ribut ini terdengar paling keras dari satu meja panjang dengan panji merah-emas menggantung di atasnya. Sekumpulan senior langsung menyambut adik kelas mereka yang baru saja resmi menjadi anggota keluarga mereka yang baru.

"Selamat!"

"Hei, sini duduk denganku!"

"Ayo cepat kita mulai pestanya!"

Cengir lebar menghiasi wajah semua penghuni asrama berlambang singa itu. Bergantian, mereka menepuk pundak, mengacak rambut pirang, dan meninju pelan lengan si anak baru. Senyum lebar yang sama pun menggantung di wajah si anak baru. Mata birunya bersinar cerah, menyaingi kilau bintang-bintang di atap sihir aula.

"Yo, Milo!" seru satu anak di tengah meja. Mata hijaunya menatap manik biru Milo dengan kilau yang sama. "Duduk sini! Cepat!" serunya tidak sabar. Milo segera menghampirinya.

"Lia! Kita satu asrama! Yeah! Dan kita akan menjadi duo pemain Quidditch paling populer sepanjang sejarah!" seru Milo kesenangan. Aiolia nyengir lebar dan tergelak.

"Sebelum jadi pemain Quidditch populer, kita harus masuk tim asrama dulu, dan setelah diterima kau akan dilatih seperti Sparta oleh kakakku. Dia bilang tidak ada prioritas untuk kita."

Milo hanya nyengir lebar dan mengambil sepotong daging kalkun. "Prioritas atau tidak, aku akan masuk tim! Sementara itu, ayo pesta!" serunya kencang, disambut riuh tepuk tangan berisik dari senior-seniornya yang lain, sambil menggigit daging besar-besar.

"Ya, pesta!" seru Aiolia sambil mengangkat gelas berisi jus labu-nya tinggi-tinggi. Setelah menghabiskan sekali teguk dan mengelap kelebihan jus yang meleber dari sudut bibir dengan lengan jubahnya, ia menyenggol Milo, "menurutmu Camus masuk asrama mana?"

Milo menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya sejak kecil setelah susah payah menelan, "Kepinginku sih Gryffindor juga. Tapi orang sekaliber dia lebih cocok masuk-

"Ravenclaw!"

Kali ini sorak-sorai terdengar dari meja panjang yang ada di bawah naungan panji berwarna biru tua-perunggu dengan simbol elang. Berjalan dengan senyum paling lebar yang bisa ia lakukan, seorang anak baru berambut merah membara. Ia lalu disambut dengan seorang pemuda bermata hijau muda berperawakan mirip dengannya. Sekali-sekali, anak itu melirik ke meja Gryffindor. Mata coklatnya lalu bertemu dengan mata biru Milo. Milo tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan dua jempol padanya.

"Ravenclaw? Lebih dari cocok untuknya," kata Aiolia. Milo mengangguk mantap.

Sisa penerimaan siswa baru diisi dengan gumaman dan seruan Sang Topi, diikuti dengan teriakan-siulan-keramaian dari meja asrama yang namanya disebut. Begitu, terus, sampai akhirnya siswa terakhir di tahun ajaran ini disebut masuk ke meja Hufflepuff. Setelahnya, Kepala Sekolah, penyihir berambut pirang dan mata kuning keemasan, Zeus, berdiri dan menenangkan keadaan.

"Tidak ada basa-basi. Selamat datang dan selamat berpesta!"

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : Halo! Kembali lagi di fandom Saint Seiya. Kali ini saya coba-coba mengobrak-abrik fandom tetangga juga, Harry Potter. Saya tidak memasukkan detil dari fandom HP di sini karena fungsinya hanya sebagai latar kisah saja. Fanfiksi ini akan diisi oleh banyak kegalauan, terutama oleh satu pair tertentu saja (karena maksimal karakter yang dipasangkan hanya dua saja). Entri ini juga saya post di blog, jadi kalau kisah ini tamat (kelak), ada kemungkinan saya melanjutkan cerita tentang pair yang lain di blog tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi, terima kasih sudah membaca! Review?

regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

**Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling**

**Warning : OOC, detil ngawur pada segi fandom HP, karakterisasi manga untuk SS, shonen-ai, boys love, possible typo(s), randomness.**

* * *

.

**A Saint Seiya X Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu - 2012**

.

* * *

Bisik-bisik riuh meluncur keluar begitu saja dari sela bibir murid-murid baru. Kebanyakan menyuarakan isi hati mereka tentang ruangan di lantai tiga tempat mereka belajar sekarang. Bercat hitam, dengan tirai-tirai merah marun menggantung menutup jendela-jendela besar, menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sumber penerangannya saat ini hanya perapian besar di satu sisi; lampu kristal besar di langit-langit; dan banyak lampu-lampu kecil di sudut-sudutnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kandang-kandang emas berisikan makhluk-makhluk paling aneh yang bisa mereka bayangkan. Burung merak dengan ekor berwarna kuning keemasan dan biru-coklat tembaga menutupi tubuhnya, kupu-kupu selebar piring berwarna hitam pekat dan corak kuning-emas pada sayap, serta beberapa lagi makhluk asing yang tidak pernah disebut-sebut bahkan di pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Belum beberapa kandang berukuran ekstra yang bergerak-gerak heboh dan ditutup oleh kain beludru hitam.

Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kali ini diikuti oleh anak kelas satu dari dua asrama, Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Dua asrama yang, memang, selalu bertengkar memperebutkan apa saja setiap harinya. Hari ini pun tampaknya tidak lepas dari keadaan tersebut.

"Pirang bloon! Myoahahahahaha!"

"Kurang ajar! Minggir, Lia, biar kucincang tukang topeng sinting ini!"

"Sinting? Ha! Lebih baik sinting daripada lemah otak. Myoahahahaha!"

"Angeloo!"

"Anak-anak."

Suara bernada rendah yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada sumbernya. Pria dengan usia tidak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, dengan rambut hitam legam sepekat malam dan warna mata yang sama kelamnya. Kulitnya putih pucat, seperti tidak pernah kena sinar matahari. Karisma dan wibawanya seperti menguar di udara hanya dengan keberadaannya saja. Milo terpaksa menghentikan usahanya keluar dari cengkeraman Aiolia untuk menghajar Angelo.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ini adalah kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, bukan kelas gulat. Kalian bisa bertengkar dan saling hantam di pinggir danau sepuas yang kalian mau, tapi tidak di sini. Mengerti?" Belasan kepala mengangguk. "ada yang mau kau tanyakan sebelumnya, Milo dan Angelo?"

Banyak pasang mata menoleh ke arah pemuda Gryffindor bersurai keemasan dan seorang Slytherin muda berambut perak. Cengir lebar muncul di wajah Milo. "Em, aku belum tahu namamu, Sir."

"Namaku Hades. Kalian bisa memanggilku Professor Hades, atau cukup Sir saja. Ada lagi, Milo?" jawab Hades, dengan ekspresi datarnya menyihir setiap orang di dalam kelas. Kecuali seorang pirang yang kita semua kenal, yang masih betah memasang wajah penasaran.

"Ya. Kenapa tirainya ditutup?"

Aiolia menyenggol Milo.

"Karena aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan makhluk ini." Hades menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat sebuah sangkar setinggi ruangan melayang ke depannya. Dengan satu gerak cepat, ia melepas kain yang menutupi sangkar, memperlihatkan isinya.

"Hydra, ular berkepala delapan. Tatapannya tidak membuat seseorang menjadi batu dan gigitannya tidak mematikan seperti Basilisk, namun cukup merepotkan karena kau harus membunuh semua kepalanya dalam sekali serang kalau tidak mau delapan ini jadi dikali tiga untuk setiap kepala yang kau bunuh, berlaku kelipatannya. Pelajaran hari ini adalah bagaimana melakukan serangan masif sekaligus. Terkadang kau akan dikepung oleh lebih dari dua orang penyihir tangguh dan menyerang keduanya bersamaan adalah satu-satunya opsi yang kaumiliki. Keluarkan tongkat sihir kalian, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

* * *

"Mengenai tirai yang ditutup, itu karena aku tidak suka sinar matahari."

* * *

"Milo, untung saja Professor Hades tidak mendetensimu. Seru sekali, minggu pertama di sekolah dan kau sudah kena detensi," ujar Aiolia di sela-sela kunyahannya. Milo nyengir, karena kehebatannya bebas dari detensi dan kagum karena Aiolia bisa bicara dengan intonasi jelas meski mulutnya penuh pai ayam.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar lepas dari detensi. Setiap malam aku diharuskan membantu Sir Hades merapikan gulungan perkamen, pena, dan buku-buku di ruang kerjanya, selama seminggu. Tapi nilai asrama kita tidak dikurangi, jadi aku senang-senang saja."

Aiolia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Jangan lupa pada PR-mu."

"Iya iya. Omong-omong, mana Aiolos? Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya waktu dia mengantar kita ke Ruang Bersama."

Aiolia mengangkat bahu. "Dia memang sibuk. Quidditch, anggota Komite Siswa, Klub Panahan, dan banyak lainnya."

"Juara umum angkatan juga. Hebat sekali, kakakmu itu." Milo meneguk jus labu banyak-banyak.

"Yah, dia kakakku. Wajar saja," dengus Aiolia bangga. Milo memutar matanya. Ia lupa kalau teman sekamarnya ini adalah seorang _brother-complex_ tingkat kronis.

"Baru saja diomongin. Itu Aiolos," ujar Milo, menunjuk pintu Aula Besar. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua dan wajah mirip Aiolia masuk kelas. Tanpa jubah hitam yang banyak dikenakan oleh hampir seluruh siswa, rompi merahnya mencolok. Langkahnya santai dan mantap ketika berjalan melintasi aula. Senyum Aiolia melebar dengan kecepatan ekstrim ketika melihatnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kakak!"

Aiolos tersenyum mendengar sapaan Aiolia. Segera ia melangkah menuju tempatnya duduk. "Halo, Aiolia, Milo. Bagaimana minggu pertama kalian di sini?"

"Seru!" jawab Milo, lalu ia mulai menceritakan pelajaran dari Professor Hades, detensinya, pertengkarannya dengan Angelo, dan banyak lagi. Aiolia, tidak mau kalah, juga menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi di asrama. Tentang Milo yang ribut ingin tidur dekat jendela, sampai Kardia dari kelas lima yang berantem dengan pacarnya.

"Kardia dan Degel bertengkar lagi? Kenapa sih mereka berdua tidak pernah akur," ujar Aiolos sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Beda asrama!" sembur Milo seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Albafica dari Hufflepuff dan Minos dari Slytherin saja adem-ayem begitu," balas Aiolia. Aiolos mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau baru sehari di sini, tapi sudah tau gosip-gosip begitu?" tanya siswa kelas tiga itu pada adiknya. Aiolia nyengir lebar.

"Kau boleh berhasil di bidang akademik, Kak. Tapi aku jelas lebih maju dalam hal informasi," ujarnya bangga. Aiolos menjawab pernyataan Aiolia dengan mengacak-acak rambut sang adik. Melihat pemandangan hangat ini, Milo meresponnya dengan memasukkan satu potong pai labu bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau makan melulu seperti babi, Milo."

Milo mendongak dan menemukan seorang siswa dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hijau-perak berlambangkan ular di ujung bawah sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru, mirip Milo namun dengan garis wajah yang berbeda.

"Saga," panggil Aiolos.

"Yo. Hanya mau mengembalikan buku Transfigurasi saja," ujarnya pada Aiolos, seraya menyerahkan buku tebal. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari detensi."

"Sama-sama," jawab Aiolos singkat. Senyum tipis tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Begitu juga dari wajah Saga. Aiolia dan Milo saling pandang lalu nyengir lebar.

"Yak, kami permisi dulu. Habis ini ada Ramuan dan aku tidak mau menambah detensi." Milo segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari aula.

"Aku juga. Lebih lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi nyamuk di antara dua orang yang sedang pacaran. Dah!" lanjut Aiolia sambil berlari menyusul Milo, setelah sebelumnya mengedip jahil pada Aiolos, membuat sang kakak merona tipis. Saga menggaruk kepalanya.

"Well, karena sudah ada persetujuan dari adikmu, habis ini kau ada kelas? Temani aku ke Hogsmeade?"

"Traktir aku Butterbeer?"

Saga mengangguk singkat. "Tentu. Ayo," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : Muncul dengan hint dari pair kesukaan saya : Saga/Aiolos, Minos/Albafica, dan Kardia/Degel. Chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan banyak sekali diisi oleh Kardia/Degel, jadi bagi pecinta pair yang lain bisa mampir ke blog untuk melihat kelanjutan kisah mereka.

*dilempar sendal*

Banyak yang protes, "**Kenapa Milo yang bejat masuk Gryffindor**?". Jawabannya cuma satu : parameter bejat yang saya gunakan berbeda dengan parameter _readers _sekalian. Kriteria penghuni Slytherin adalah mereka yang jadi antagonis ekstrim atau punya karakter ekstra menyimpang di canon Saint Seiya (dan headcanon saya). Sebut saja di sini adalah Saga, yang _split-personality_ dan ambisi menjadi Pope sampai tega memfitnah Aiolos, atau Angelo (DM) yang punya kecenderungan menjadi antagonis di serial SS. Sementara itu, Milo adalah Goldies yang bertahan sampai akhir Hades Arc sebelum Heaven Chapter dan punya_ sense of justice_ yang tinggi (terlihat dari dia yang batal melancarkan Antares pada Kanon karena mengakuinya sebagai Saint Gemini).

Penjelasan saya mungkin segitu dulu saja, sebelum notes ini lebih panjang dari ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Reviewnya?

regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas - Teshirogi Shiori**

**Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Warning : OOC, sinetronisme, shonen-ai, boys love, detil ngawur untuk fandom HP, karakterisasi konyol untuk fandom SS, possible typo(s).**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya X Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu - 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"!"

"!"

"!"

Sahut-sahutan berbentuk seruan-seruan berfrekuensi dan volume tinggi yang memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarkan mereka dari dekat. Pembuluh darah di leher menegang, detak jantung meningkat seiring dengan naiknya kebutuhan darah di organ bicara dua orang tersebut. Tersembunyi di sudut tersembunyi sekolah yang jauh dari lalu-lalang hantu jahil dan siswa maupun guru, apalagi penjaga sekolah iseng, Kardia dan Degel adu mulut untuk yang keseribu kalinya hari itu.

"Dan katamu Kanon hanya membantu tugasmu sebagai Prefek?! Oh, apakah _tugas_ seorang asisten Prefek itu termasuk memeluk dan menyatakan cinta?!" sembur Kardia. Mata birunya menatap tajam hijau milik Degel.

"Sudah kubilang, Kanon hanya latihan, Kardia! Dia-

**DUAK! **

Kardia meninju dinding di sampingnya. Noda merah langsung mewarnai kepalan tinjunya. "Kanon suka padamu, Degel," desisnya.

"Tidak, Kardia. Dia suka pada Milo. Sepupumu." Degel berkata hati-hati. Hatinya ciut melihat Kardia ber-cih keras setelah mendengar pernyataannya.

"Ya. Tentu. Kanon menyukai Milo, tapi dia dan Camus adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan? Berita tentang mereka sudah jadi rahasia umum. Hebat sekali alasanmu, _Kanon menyukai Milo_." Kardia mendengus kencang.

Degel merapatkan giginya, kesal. Marah. Pada Kardia yang terlalu cepat naik darah karena hal sepele dan pada dirinya sendiri yang lupa kalau Kardia adalah orang yang mudah meledak. Hubungan mereka baru berjalan lima bulan-empat kalau kau tidak menghitung libur musim panas-tapi mereka bertengkar hampir setiap hari. Penyebabnya? Kecemburuan tidak mendasar dan sikap posesif berlebihan dari seorang Gryffindor kelas lima berambut pirang dan mata biru identik dengan saudaranya di kelas satu asrama yang sama.

"Tidak ada penjelasan untuk semuanya, eh?" tagih Kardia. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada. Wajahnya masih keras. Degel menghela napas.

"Aku sudah jelaskan. Semuanya."

"Itu penjelasan?"

"Cukup, Kardia." Degel mendongak, menatap lekat dua biru terang yang sedikit kaget. "cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua sikap cemburu dan posesif konyolmu ini. Tidak."

Kardia menurunkan tangannya ke samping tubuh. Dahinya mengerut. "Apa maksud-

"Kita putus."

.

.

.

Ruang Bersama asrama Gryffindor. Api menyala di perapian, menguarkan gelombang panas ke penjuru ruangan. Karpet empuk berbulu terhampar di hadapannya, sofa-sofa empuk warna merah tersebar di ruangan. Di sofa panjang di satu sisi ruangan dekat tangga menuju asrama pria, Kardia berbaring tengkurap. Kepalanya tenggelam di satu bantal apel merah besar kiriman orang tuanya pada Thanksgiving kemarin. Buku Transfigurasi Kelas Menengah terbuka lebar di lantai, dengan satu pembatas buku warna biru cerah ada di tengah-tengah halamannya.

"Hhhh..." Lalu Kardia berguling miring ke kiri dan memeluk bantal apelnya. Matanya menatap sofa kosong di depannya.

"Oi, Kardia."

Kardia sedikit mendudukkan dirinya dan menemukan Milo sedang melihatnya bingung di pintu masuk. Di belakang Milo, Nona Gendut sedang memisuh-misuh menyuruhnya cepat masuk.

"Apa?" jawab Kardia sebelum menghempaskan diri ke sofa lagi. Milo berjalan menuju Ruang Bersama dan berdiri di samping seniornya itu.

"Aku dengar kau putus?"

**BUK!**

"Aduh!" seru Milo yang dilempar bantal telak di wajahnya. Ia lalu memungut bantal Kardia dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa single di samping sofa panjang Kardia. "Benar rupanya."

"Benar apa?"

"Benar kalau kalian putus. Pantas saja, Unity dari kelas empat mulai mengekor Degel kemana-mana, begitu juga seorang berambut pirang yang kutahu bernama Rada... Rada? _Radameleng_? _Radamancing_?" Milo bertanya-tanya bingung.

Kardia tiba-tiba duduk, membuat Milo sedikit terkejut. Ekspresinya campur aduk antara kaget dan horor. "Rhadamanthys, dari Slytherin?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Milo mengangguk. "Ah, ya! Anggota trio Slytherin itu. Minos, Aiacos, Rhadamanthys. Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kardia langsung bersandar dan wajahnya terlihat cemas. Milo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kardia menengok pada Milo.

"Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Rhadamanthys, Milo. Apalagi dengan si kepala perak Minos. Tiga orang itu sinting. Gila. Aku pernah lihat sasaran Minos dengan sengaja dimantrai kutukan Imperium. Untung saja kali ini orang tidak waras itu jatuh kaki di kepala untuk Albafica. Tapi, Rhadamanthys... brengsek!"

"Woa, tenang-tenang," Milo berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. "ada apa dengan si Rhadamanthys ini?"

"Rhadamanthys punya kecenderungan sadis."

"Dan kau masokis. Aku ta-

"Dan ia sudah mengejar Degel sejak pertama kali kami masuk ke sini."

Milo mengangguk, mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Lalu?"

"Sudah pasti, dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Degel. Apapun, Milo. Apapun."

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : Semakin ke belakang, fanfiksi ini akan semakin sinetronisme, semakin FTV-isme, dan semakin serial cantik-isme dengan bumbu-bumbu roman a la sinetron kejar tayang yang sering muncul di stasiun swasta televisi.

Mau ngebales review **NaoShiteRu1264** : _Yang protes Milo masuk Gryffindor ngga cuma Anda, kok. Para pembaca draft awal benda ini juga pada protes. Jadi saya gerah sendiri makanya bikin pemberitahuan di chapter kemarin. Dan, mengenai URL blog, kalo saya kasih tau, jadi spoiler dong. Ntar saya kasih link-nya kalau cerita ini udah tamat ya~~~_

*minta ditampol panci*

_Anyway_, di chapter ini muncul hint Unity/Degel dan Rhadamanthys/Degel . Untuk yang terakhir, sedikit spoiler aja, kisah Rhadamanthys tidak sesimpel itu. Tapi kemungkinan ga akan saya publish di sini, hanya di blog saja ehehehehe :p

Apapun itu, terima kasih sudah membaca! Review, pleaaaase?

regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas : Shiori Teshirogi**

**Harry Potter : J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Warning : Sinetronisme, OOC, plot ngga jelas, shounen-ai, boys love, detil aneh untuk HP, karakterisasi ngawur, timeline seenaknya, possible typo(s)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya X Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu - 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sabtu ketiga bulan keenam, Hogsmeade. Murid-murid mulai dari kelas tiga sampai tujuh memenuhi desa kecil itu, berdesak-desakan di pub kecil dengan bergelas-gelas Butterbeer, memilih-milih mainan, atau mengantri di toko permen. Apapun itu, untuk memenuhi hasrat masa muda.

Tidak terkecuali seorang Ravenclaw bermata hijau, Degel, yang sedang duduk sendirian di Three Broomsticks. _Sendirian_. Segelas Butterbeer di hadapannya sudah habis setengah. Ia sendiri menopangkan dagu di satu tangan dan menatap ke luar jendela, menghela napas berkali-kali dalam setiap kesempatannya.

Sudut matanya lalu menangkap satu sosok. Rambut pirang dan mata biru yang menjulang tinggi. Di sampingnya, versi mini si pirang sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan dan mengacung-acungkan sapu terbang barunya.

Kardia.

Degel terus mengikuti sosok Kardia yang berjalan melintasi Three Broomsticks, dengan menutup mata untuk pertanyaan 'Kenapa Milo bisa ada di Hogsmeade dan berkeliaran dengan bebas meskipun ia baru kelas satu dan tidak ada guru yang memarahinya?' yang sejak tadi berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Taruhan lima Galleon, Kardia tahu ia ada di dalam pub, dan taruhan lima Galleon lagi, kalau keberadaan Milo di Hogsmeade juga dipengaruhi oleh campur tangan Gryffindor keras kepala itu. Degel menghela napas panjang. Ada sesak muncul saat mereka berpapasan di sekolah tapi tidak saling tegur sapa. Bahkan, Kardia terlihat jelas sekali menghindari kontak apapun dengannya. Degel menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela.

Memang, _sih_, dia yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Dan sekarang dia juga yang merasa kehilangan? _Oh, tidak_. Harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Kosong?"

Mendongak, menemukan Kanon dan dua gelas Butterbeer berdiri di samping mejanya. Di kasir, Saga, kembarannya, sedang membayar minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Ya."

Kanon membuang napas dan tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Ini kali pertama aku ke Hogsmeade, dan tempat ini penuh sekali. Apa memang selalu seperti ini?" tanyanya setelah duduk.

"Selalu. Akan semakin penuh menjelang Natal dan Tahun Baru, dan beberapa hari perayaan lainnya," jelas Degel.

"Yo, Degel! Sendirian saja?" sapa Saga. Ia lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Kanon. Kalau sedang duduk sebelahan begini, sulit untuk membedakan siapa yang mana, mana yang siapa. Keduanya sama-sama berambut pirang, garis wajahnya juga sama, begitu juga kelakuannya. Hanya saja, Saga lebih radikal sementara Kanon lebih diplomatis. Kalau soal nekad, ia pernah melihat dua orang ini lari-lari di sepanjang koridor karena menjahili hantu mengerikan dari asrama Slytherin, menabrak penjaga sekolah, lalu didetensi membersihkan toilet selama sebulan. Hal lain yang membedakan keduanya adalah, Saga bermata biru sementara Kanon bermata hijau-biru, dan Saga dari Slytherin sementara Kanon dari Ravenclaw. Namun, dua orang sableng ini sering memakai lensa kontak dan bertukar seragam, mengecoh guru dan teman-teman seasrama mereka. "Mana Kardia?" lanjutnya.

Oh, satu perbedaan lain. Sirkuit otak Saga lebih lambat dibanding Kanon. Bahasa lainnya : lemah otak.

"Aw! Apa sih, menginjak kakiku segala?" seru Saga, melotot tidak senang pada Kanon. Yang dipelototi hanya memberi tanda-tanda dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Degel. "Apa?!" tanya Saga. Degel tersenyum tipis.

"Aku dan Kardia sudah putus, Saga."

Saga menoleh ke arah Degel, lalu ke arah Kanon, begitu selama beberapa menit sebelum membuka mulutnya. Untung Kanon sempat menutup mulut si Slytherin muda itu sebelum kekagetannya menarik perhatian ke meja mereka.

"Serius? Sungguh? Demi apa?" rentet Saga. Kanon menempeleng kepala kakaknya.

"Nggak usah alay!"

"Heh! Masih untung aku mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa baku. Perlu kuucapkan juga bahasa alaynya?!"

"Kubilang jangan alay!" sembur Kanon. Wajahnya merah, malu. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai bisik-bisik. Saga hanya mengerucutkan mulutnya, sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi, serius kalian putus? Bukannya Kardia sangat jatuh cinta padamu? Aku sampai kesal sendiri saat ia teriak-teriak di telepon waktu libur musim panas, laporan padaku kalau kalian akhirnya jadi. Belum juga segala kegalauannya selama dua tahun pertamaku. Aku sampai hapal sendiri apa hobimu, bagaimana caramu makan, kebiasaanmu membetulkan kacamata, dan lainnya," misuh Saga. Kanon mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan karena Saga tidak punya tempat sampah, maka aku yang jadi tempatnya memisuh. Tapi, Saga, sudah tahu Kardia mengesalkan begitu, kenapa masih mau berteman dengannya?"

"Kardia itu tipe orang yang tidak akan mau kau jadikan musuh, Kan. Percaya padaku."

"Oh, begitu? Badut konyol begitu?"

"Sekarang ditambah Milo pula. Bisa kubayangkan, betapa hebohnya asrama Gryffindor sekarang. Dan dengan kehebohan itu, Aiolos akan sering direpotkan. Berarti, waktunya denganku juga akan jadi berkurang sangat banyak," Saga menghela napas. Kanon menepuk-nepuk pundak saudaranya, simpati. Saga dan Kardia sudah kenal sejak tahun pertama mereka di sekolah, lewat Klub Duel. Keduanya sering adu mulut, adu otot, dan semuanya selalu diakhiri gelak tawa dan pesta pai labu hasil selundupan. Sejak itu, setiap ada waktu, Kardia maupun Saga selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu di Aula Besar atau menyelundup masuk ke dalam asrama satu dan lainnya, untuk sekedar mengobrol santai atau berdebat sengit, atau menggosip, atau menggalau-meski yang terakhir adalah hobi Kardia. Degel memperhatikan obrolan dua orang di hadapannya sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya.

Kardia. Sejak awal kelas dua, perhatian Kardia padanya memang terlihat berlebihan. Dengan sengaja, Kardia mengambil kelas-kelas yang sama dengannya, tidak peduli betapa tidak sukanya ia dengan Rune Kuno. Menunggunya pulang setelah selesai kelas Ramalan-yang tabrakan jadwal dengan kelas Arithmancy yang diambil Kardia, menemaninya berjam-jam di perpustakaan, dan menyelundupkan puding coklat dari dapur untuk menemaninya belajar. Hal-hal remeh, tapi Degel sendiri bukan orang yang peka. Lebih lemot daripada Saga, sebenarnya. Setelah dua tahun mengira-ngira kenapa Kardia sebegini baik padanya, dan dengan satu tempeleng keras di kepala dari teman seasramanya, Manigoldo, baru ia tahu kalau Kardia suka padanya.

Jatuh cinta, tepatnya.

Lalu, pada tahun keempatnya di sekolah sihir ini, barulah ia merespon sikap Kardia, dan mulai memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil untuk si manusia kelebihan energi itu. Mengesampingkan ketidaksukaannya dengan duel, ia menonton pertandingan kecil-kecilan Kardia di Klub Duel. Menemaninya di bangsal rumah sakit kalau penyakit lamanya mulai kambuh, menggenggam tangannya sementara Kardia berjuang melawan rasa sakit, dan merasa sangat khawatir saat Beater dari Tim Quidditch itu melepas kedua tangannya dari sapu atau bergelantung dengan satu tangan untuk memukul bola atau terlempar dari sapu karena dihantam bola.

_Oh, oh._ Muncul lagi, sesak aneh yang terus muncul sejak mereka berpisah.

Selama itu Kardia melakukan pendekatan, dan secepat ini dia memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Degel menghela napas. Saga dan Kanon masih mengobrol panjang lebar di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Kardia di sisinya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : _Here we are_, kegalauan Kang Degel sambil ditemani duo berisik Saga/Kanon! Brotherly love. Pengen bikin hint mereka tapi kok aku tak kuasa ya? *rambling*

Tanpa basa-basi, daripada saya keburu ngegalau soal skripsi, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini! Review, please?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer,**

**Saint Seiya : Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas : Shiori Teshirogi**

**Harry Potter : J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Warning : Sinetronisme, OOC, kata-kata kasar, Shonen-ai, BL, detil seenak dengkul dari fandom HP, timeline ngawur, karakterisasi amburadul, plot ala ftv, possible typo(s)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya X Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu - 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Incendio_!"

DUAR!

Asap mengepul dari kotak kayu yang terbakar oleh api dari tongkat Kardia. Rambut ikalnya agak bergoyang karena angin hasil ledakan. Senyumnya menggantung lebar di wajah.

"Brengsek! Kardia! Apa parametermu untuk kategori berbahaya?!" sengit Manigoldo, lawannya. Kardia hanya nyengir lebar.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Lawan aku atau menyerah! _Diffindo_!" seru Kardia. Untung, Manigoldo sempat menghindar. Kalau tidak, tubuhnya sudah jadi serpih, seperti kotak kayu malang di belakangnya.

"Brengsek. _Tallantalegra_!" jerit Manigoldo.

"_Protego_! _Canis Oppugno_!" seru Kardia, memunculkan sekawanan anjing dan memerintahnya menyerang Manigoldo.

"Ck! _Impediment-_  
_  
_"_Levicorpus!_"

"ARGH!" seru Manigoldo ketika sesuatu yang kasat mata menarik satu pergelangan kakinya, membuatnya jatuh, lalu menggantungnya di satu kaki, membuatnya melayang di udara. Di dekat kepalanya, anjing-anjing lapar menggonggong dan mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya berbahaya. "Kardia!" serunya. Panik. Tongkat sihirnya jatuh terlempar.

"Aku menang lagi. Minta traktir apa ya, kali ini?" ujar Kardia sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagu, berpikir. Ia lalu menghilangkan anjing-anjing dan menurunkan Manigoldo dengan senyum paling lebar-dan menyebalkan-tersungging di wajah.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah?!" jengit Manigoldo setelah menenangkan diri dan kembali di atas kedua kakinya.

"Oh, itu fungsi Klub Duel ini, bukan? Mempersiapkan anggotanya dalam duel hidup-mati sesungguhnya."

Manigoldo menggeretakan giginya dan berjalan ke pinggir arena, sambil menggerutu dan menyumpah kesal. Kardia juga berjalan menuju teman-temannya, Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos, dan Regulus.

"Hebat! Hebat!" seru Milo kesenangan, melakukan _standing applause_. Kardia membungkuk a la pangeran. Senyum masih tersungging lebar di wajah. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Milo dan duduk di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa teguk air, ia menengok ke arah Regulus.

"Bagaimana aksiku tadi, Ketua?"

Regulus nyengir lebar. "Bagus. Efektif dan mematikan. Kurasa kau siap dilempar ke Azkaban dan bertarung di sana."

Gelak tawa meluncur dari mulut Kardia. "Aku belum menguasai mantra Patronus. Azkaban lain kali saja ya."

"Bahagiamu sudah hilang, sih, ya?"

"..."

Tawa Kardia berhenti ketika mendengar celetuk tajam dari Shura. Murid kelas satu itu hanya menatap kosong ke depan sebelum akhirnya menyadari seniornya itu menatapnya intens. "Apa?"

Kardia lalu berdiri. "Tidak. Aku duluan," ujarnya singkat sebelum pergi dari ruang Klub Duel dan melempar isyarat maaf pada Manigoldo. Selepas kepergian Kardia, Milo langsung menendang tulang kering pemuda berambut hitam legam itu.

.

.

"Ah."

Kardia mendongak dan menatap suara yang menyita perhatiannya. Manik hijau yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata dengan bingkai merah. Rambut coklat gelap yang halus dan diikat rapi. Rompi biru tua yang kontras dengan kemeja lengan pendek putih di baliknya.

Degel.

"Yo," sapanya sambil lalu. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat gelagat aneh Degel. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia berbalik dan menghadap Degel. "Apa?"

Degel menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Jari tangannya menggenggam erat buku tebal yang sedang dibawa. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Kardia menahan pertanyaan yang siap meluncur di ujung lidah. Gantinya, ia mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Menara Gryffindor. Setelah yakin kalau Degel juga sudah pergi, ia berbalik dan menatap ke tempat barusan Degel berdiri.

'_Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah makan? Oh ya, tadi aku menang lawan Manigoldo, dan Regulus menyuruhku ke Azkaban! Bayangkan, Azkaban!_'

Kardia membuang napas panjang sebagai ganti kata-kata yang tidak jadi keluar dari mulutnya. Semua sudah selesai.

_Semua sudah selesai, Kardia. Selesai._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : Pendek. Ya. Jangan salahkan saya kalau Kardia galau karena dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu merasa galau dan _insecure_ seumur hidupnyaaaaaaaaaaa! *lalu ditusuk-tusuk sama Antares*

Di sini Mani-cchi muncul! Yeay! Akan ada banyak lagi yang keluar kelak, begitu pula dengan kerumitan cinta diantara mereka *naon*

Anyway, terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita absurd ini. Review, pleaaaaaaaase?

regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

**Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas - Shiori Teshiorgi**

**Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Warning : OOC!ness, galau tanpa ujung, paham sinetronisme, abalistis, possible typo(s), detil HP yang berantakan, karakterisasi ngawur, Shonen-ai, Boys love.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya X Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu - 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam pelajaran keempat selesai. Rombongan murid kelas lima dari beberapa asrama-Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin-berebut segera keluar dari ruang kelas Ramalan yang berwangi aneh setelah menghabiskan dua jam berusaha membaca daun teh. Degel adalah yang paling terakhir keluar, terima kasih pada Professor Hypnos yang sengaja menahannya.

"Degel!" panggil seseorang. Degel menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat-lebih pucat dari anomali pigmentasi kulit Hades-dengan rambut coklat jerami dan mata biru muda. Tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri dan senyum tipis khas-nya membuat pemuda dengan sweater kuning labu ini dapat dengan mudah dibedakan dari yang lainnya. Degel berhenti berjalan ketika ia menghampirinya.

"Halo, Albafica. Kau ikut kelas Ramalan?"

Albafica menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku ada kelas Ramuan tadi. Lagipula, Ramalan bukan keunggulanku. Astronomi aku masih mengerti, tapi ramalan?" ujar Albafica, menggeleng lagi. Degel terkekeh.

"Habis ini apa?" tanya Degel sembari melangkah menuju Aula Besar, diikuti oleh Albafica di sampingnya.

"Selesai. Nanti jam keenam ada Herbologi. Aku ada waktu satu periode kosong. Kau?"

"Sama. Transfigurasi baru ada di periode ketujuh."

Albafica tersenyum-agak-lebar. "Transfigurasi minggu ini mengubah tikus menjadi teko dan mengembalikannya seperti semula. Kalau ada waktu lebih, kau bisa belajar mengubah marmut jadi gelas."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya seru. Sebaiknya aku belajar dulu sebelum masuk kelas," gumam Degel sebelum masuk ke dunianya sendiri. Albafica tersenyum tipis, memaklumi tingkah-hampir semua-anak Ravenclaw. Sekitar lima belas anak tangga sebelum mereka sampai di koridor depan Aula Besar, sepasang tangan yang besar memeluknya. Untai-untai rambut perak jatuh ke bahunya.

"Minos!" seru Albafica kaget, membuat Degel kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat Minos sedang memeluk Albafica. Sweater abu-abu yang dikenakannya pas dengan warna rambutnya yang perak-platina. Matanya yang berwarna hampir abu-abu melirik Degel jahil.

"Halo, Degel! Sendirian saja?" sindirnya sambil nyengir lebar macam Chesire Cat. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk Albafica-yang mukanya merah total dan memberontak heboh.

"Bersama Albafica, kalau kau memperhatikan. Tapi sepertinya fokusmu hanya pada Albafica, ya?" balasnya. Albafica sendiri sudah menyerah melepaskan diri dari Minos dan kini balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Tentu saja," Minos melepas satu tangannya dan memindahkan tangan lainnya ke pinggang Albafica. Albafica merespon Minos dengan sedikit bersandar di torso bidang Keeper Tim Quidditch Slytherin tersebut. Degel-tidak mau mengakuinya, demi harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi-merasa panas dengan adegan mesra di hadapannya. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, selalu ada Kardia yang-

Degel menggeleng tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Albafica bingung sementara Minos tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Degel. "Kenapa?" kali ini ia bertanya pada Minos.

"Berhenti tertawa, Minos," geram Degel, yang justru memancing gelak tawa Prefek Slytherin itu semakin keras. Degel mendengus kesal.

"Berhenti berada dalam fase _denial_, Degel," ujar Minos setelah akhirnya selesai tertawa. Ia menggosok ujung matanya, menangis saking hebohnya tertawa. "Menurut Madam Artemis, denial adalah fase paling awal dari jatuh cinta. Nah!" serunya, menunjuk hidung Degel. Degel segera menepis tangannya dari wajah.

"Aku tidak denial, Minos, dan aku tidak mengerti tentang apapun yang baru saja kau katakan."

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu apa reaksimu kala mendengar Kardia masuk bangsal rumah sakit karena pingsan di kelas Arithmancy barusan."

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

"Santai saja, Kardia. Aku sudah memberitahu Professor Hades tentang keadaanmu. Hanya saja, setelah keadaanmu membaik, ia memintamu datang ke kantornya," ujar Sir Apollo, penjaga bangsal rumah sakit. Rambut merah keriting gantung-sedikit afronya bergoyang-goyang lucu ketika ia membetulkan selimut Kardia.

"Sir," ujar Kardia lemah.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau cokelat kodok," candanya dengan cengir lebar di wajah, meski rona wajahnya masih pucat. Apollo menghela napas pendek sebelum mengusap kepala Kardia-memberantaki rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Nanti aku bawakan kalau kau sudah istirahat. Sekarang tidur saja dulu," ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur Kardia dan masuk ke kantor penjaga bangsal. Selepas kepergian Apollo, Kardia berguling ke samping, memunggungi pintu masuk dan menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri. Dingin dan pucat aneh. Ia lalu tersenyum ironis dan menarik selimut menutupi setengah kepala lalu memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Harusnya ia sedang ada di ruang bawah tanah halaman tengah, harusnya ia sedang bergelut dengan seekor tikus dan separuh-tikus-separuh-teko. Harusnya ia sedang bergelut dengan buku mantra dan buku tebal tentang Transfigurasi, harusnya ia sedang memperhatikan Sir Thanatos berubah jadi ratusan kupu-kupu biru sebelum kembali lagi menjadi manusia.

Yang Degel bingungkan, adalah kenapa_ ia_ bisa berdiam diri dan tidak mau pergi, mengesampingkan periode Transfigurasinya yang sudah mulai sejak tadi, dan malah mematung sambil membawa sekantong besar cokelat kodok hasil menyelundupkan dari dapur, di depan bangsal rumah sakit?

Baru saja tangannya menyentuh pintu, ia terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok berambut merah-oranye keriting dan mata sewarna sama. Apollo menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu masuk sejak hampir dua jam yang lalu. Kenapa sih kau ini betah sekali berdiri seperti batu begitu?" ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan perintah 'masuk'. Degel ragu-ragu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk setelah ditatap galak oleh sang matron rumah sakit. Bangsal rumah sakit kosong, seperti biasa. Hanya ada beberapa tempat tidur yang terisi. Ia mengenali beberapa di antaranya adalah pemain Quidditch muda dari Hufflepuff yang tumbuh telinga kucing di kepalanya dan seorang lain yang dibebat sekujur tubuhnya-Degel mengenali mumi dadakan tersebut sebagai seorang Slytherin yang sudah lama menjadi duri dalam daging bagi Minos. Satu lagi tempat tidur yang terisi adalah tempat tidur yang paling hangat karena paling banyak kena sinar matahari. Menyembul dari selimut putih yang menutup sampai ke separuh kepala, untai-untai pirang keemasan yang bergelombang. Degel berhenti dua tempat tidur dari tempatnya berbaring, mengagumi bagaimana sinar matahari sore yang sedikit merah justru menambah kesan dramatis bagi surai emas itu.

"Kalau ke sini hanya untuk mengasihani saja, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Perut Degel seperti dililit ular kasat mata kala mendengar gumam tajam yang sedikit tenggelam. Genggamannya pada kantong cokelat mengerat. Ia menelan ludah gugup sebelum berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kardia.

"Aku...dengar kau-

"Yayaya. Pergi sana."

"Kar-

"Pergi."

BRUK!

Kardia merasa punggungnya dilempar oleh sesuatu-banyak sesuatu-yang berbentuk kotak sebelum mendengar derap langkah Degel berlari melintasi ruangan, diikuti bunyi 'BAM' kelas ketika ia membanting pintu bangsal, memancing umpatan Apollo mengenai biaya perbaikan pintu. Kardia mengerang kesal sebelum berbalik dan melihat tumpukan kotak cokelat kodok berserakan di tempat tidur dan lantai di bawahnya. Ia lalu duduk dan menghela napas sebelum membuka satu bungkus. Diam beberapa saat, ia lalu memasukkan bulat-bulat satu bongkah cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya, merasakannya lumer di dalam rongga mulut.

Manis, dan asin.

Karena rasa manisnya menghangatkan relung sekaligus meruntuhkan sisa-sisa pertahanan terakhir yang Kardia bisa lakukan untuk melupakan semuanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : ALOHA! *keluar dari balik tumpukan kertas* Akhirnya ujian selesai! Akhirnya kebebasan datang! Meski cuma satu-dua hari... akhirnya!

Yah, sebelumnya saya mau ngebales review dari aicchan dulu. Fufufu, Shura memang punya mulut yang sama kayak Kardia. Berantakan dan seenaknya. Ditambah muka datar dan ekspresi lempeng. Serahkan urusan bully-membully pada dirinya myoahahahaha! Dan, saya sesungguhnya baru tau ada istilah Fusion fic, tapi karena tanggung jadi sudahlah biarkan saja benda ini tetap melumut di arsip crossover. *dibakar admin ffn*

Lalu, review dari Lizzy, pertanyaan saya cuma satu sebenernya. Bedanya di sebelah mana?

Dan di sini ada Minos/Alba! Kya! Kya! *malah fangerlingan sendiri*

Ehem, terima kasiiiiih banyak sudah mau membaca benda ngawur ini. Akhir kata, review?

regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Years of Youth © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : Fusion fic of SS Characters and HP settings. Beware of sinetronisme, massive dose of galauness, karakterisasi amburadul dan detil ngawur. Shonen-ai, BL, multipair but mostly KarGel.**

* * *

"Kau serius mau main, Kardia?"

Sisyphus mengkonfirmasi ulang pernyataan Kardia lima menit sebelumnya. Ini adalah konfirmasinya yang ketiga, setelah dua pertanyaan awalnya hanya dijawab oleh gumaman tidak jelas. Kardia berhenti memakai seragam Quidditch-nya dan berbalik menatap sang Chaser sekaligus Kapten Tim Gryffindor.

"Ya, Sisyphus. Aku akan main, dan sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk terbang yang benar. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau secara tidak sengaja menjadikanmu target sasaran Bludger atau malah memukulmu dengan _bat_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya X Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu—2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minos melayang tenang di atas sapu terbangnya, _Firebolt_ 3.2, di depan tiga lingkaran besi besar. Di hadapannya, dua belas orang dengan dua macam seragam yang berbeda saling hantam, saling lempar bola, dan saling berkelit satu sama lainnya. Di ujung lapangan, dengan jubah merah dan tatapan tajam serta rambut hitam dan mata biru terang, Defteros menjaga lingkar gawang miliknya.

Bola merah pindah dari Aiolos, lalu Sisyphus, lalu Aiolos lagi, lalu Sisyphus, begitu saja terus, zigzag, melupakan seorang Chaser lain yang tertinggal jauh kewalahan mengikuti irama mereka. Terbang sambil melempar-lempar bola dengan sesekali menghindari bola hitam yang dipukul oleh dua Beater dari masing-masing tim.

"Rhada!" seru pemuda Slytherin berambut merah, sambil memukul Bludger ke arah seorang pirang di tengah lapangan. Rhadamanthys menerima bola dengan memukulnya lagi sambil diarahkan pada Sisyphus, yang berkelit cepat. Rhadamanthys lalu nyengir lebar.

**DUAK!**

"OOOOOO! Bludger dari Slytherin menghantam Beater Gryffindor!" seru komentator—Aphrodite dari Ravenclaw. "Siapa yang ke—JATUH! KARDIA JATUH DARI SAPUNYA!"

Diiringi dengan jeritan heboh dari siswa Gryffindor yang duduk di bangku penonton, Kardia merasakan wajahnya ditampar oleh angin dan perutnya sakit bukan main. Sapunya sudah jatuh entah ke mana dan ia melihat tanah semakin dekat-dekat-dan dekat dengan wajahnya. Panik semakin merajalela ketika ia merogoh saku jubah dan menemukan bahwa tongkatnya tidak ada di sana. Saat jaraknya dengan kematian hanya tinggal dua meter, Kardia memejamkan mata dan menahan napas.

* * *

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

* * *

"Huahahahahaha. Makanya jangan sompral!" ujar Aspros, sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terduduk-duduk di lantai, mengindahkan protes Sir Apollo.

"Hey, Aspros, sudahlah," Defteros berusaha menenangkan tingkah ngawur kembarannya. Sisyphus yang ada di samping kedua pemuda itu hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada yang kini sedang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Katamu apa, tadi?" Ada sadis yang tersembunyi dengan sangat rapi dibalik senyum tipis dan kalimat singkat yang diucapaknyannya. Kardia mengangkat tangan, menyerah.

"Oke. Seharusnya aku tidak bermain, tidak setelah baru saja aku keluar dari bangsal karena penyakit lamaku."

Sisyphus mengangguk puas. "Baguslah kau mengerti. Jadi, kau kularang bermain selama satu bulan. Tidak bahkan menyentuh sapu barang seujung jari pun. Sapumu akan kusita selama masa hukumanmu, jadi kau tidak ada alasan lupa atau apalah. Mengerti?"

Kardia mengerang kesal. "Oh ayolah, Sisyphus!"

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Terserah kau saja!" balas Kardia galak. Sisyphus tersenyum tipis, diikuti oleh Aspros yang kembali tertawa melihat perilaku Kardia, dan Defteros yang hanya menghela napas. Tingkah laku Kardia yang sama sekali tidak bisa melawan otoritas Sisyphus terlihat lucu di mata Chaser Slytherin itu, merepotkan Defteros yang harus selalu turun tangan untuk melerai perkelahian tidak perlu dari dua orang yang sama-sama mudah meledak.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Selamat istirahat, Kardia," ujar Sisyphus sembari menarik kerah pakaian Aspros yang masih sibuk tertawa, kemudian berlalu pergi. Defteros menoleh ke arah dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu sebelum kembali menatap Kardia, memberikan sentilan keras di dahinya.

"Duh!"

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri, Kardia. Setidaknya bagi dia."

Kardia mengerutkan dahinya, kesakitan. "Siapa?"

* * *

.

.

.

Kardia memasang muka masam. Kepalanya bekerja, memikirkan kata-kata brengsek apalagi yang harus ia lontarkan pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa?" geram Kardia galak.

Kejadian di lapangan barusan tidak mengancam jiwanya. Tidak ada tulangnya yang patah—tidak ada luka barang segaris pun di tubuhnya. Detik-detik penyelamatan Hades—yang Kardia tahu bahwa guru berkelakuan emo gila hormat itu sengaja menyelamatkannya di detik akhir demi apresiasi ekstrim dari rekan pengajar dan murid-murid tentang bagaimana tepatnya ia menyelamatkan nyawa Kardia—membuat nyawanya tidak jadi melayang. Satu-satunya yang terluka dalam kejadian Rhadamanthys menghantam Kardia yang sedang menguap lebar di atas sapu itu adalah harga dirinya yang memang kelewat tinggi. Dihantam jatuh oleh Bludger, oleh Rhadamanthys, di hadapan ratusan orang, lalu diselamatkan penuh rencana tentang kehormatan, dan pingsan di tempat karena tubuh yang kena terjang menolak bekerja sama untuk tetap sadar sampai akhir.

Dan di atas itu semua, karena semua kepayahannya itu dilihat, disaksikan, dan diamati langsung oleh pria Ravenclaw yang kini sedang berdiri diam di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, cepat bilang!" sergahnya sebelum bangun dari berbaring. Mata mereka kini sejajar meski Kardia sedang duduk. Ekspresi wajah Degel masih kosong dan datar, seperti biasa. Kardia hapal betul wajahnya yang ini. Berbulan-bulan ia habiskan untuk menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Degel, sampai akhirnya ia menyimpulkan bahwa Degel adalah titisan dari wanita salju (yang membuatnya habis dikerjai Unity—sepupu Degel—ketika berkunjung ke kediamannya musim panas empat tahun lalu).

"K…."

Perhatian Kardia kembali lagi pada Degel setelah melayang-layang di ambang kegilaan dunianya sendiri, hanya untuk menemukan pemuda Ravenclaw itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis. Me-na-ngis. Air mata mengalir begitu saja seperti air terjun—atau setidaknya itu ungkapan yang bisa otaknya, yang sudah tercemar lagu galau tanah Inggris Raya—dari sudut mata Degel. Degel tidak terisak hebat, tidak meraung keras, atau melemparnya dengan benda apapun. Hanya menangis, sambil berdiri, sambil menatapnya, sambil meremas kantong belanjaan dan ujung seprainya dengan kikuk.

"Kupikir kau..." ujarnya terputus. Satu tangan yang bebas menggosok sudut mata. "Aku pikir..."

"Aku pikir kau akan mati. Kardia. Aku..." Lalu Degel kembali tenggelam dalam isaknya, kini lebih keras, lebih lepas, dan lebih menampar Kardia. Kantong cokelatnya sudah jatuh, dan kini Degel terduduk dan merunduk di samping tempat tidur Kardia, melepaskan emosi yang sempat menyelimutinya beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia melihat maut sebegitu dekatnya dengan pemuda pirang di depan mata.

* * *

_Ah_. Lagi. Kardia dibuat jungkir balik kaki di kepala, jatuh ke dalam rasa paling aneh, terjebak dalam penjara rindu, dan merasakan yang disebut dengan cinta. Lagi. Untuk orang yang sama, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Halooo! Kembali dengan benda absurd ini. Yeah, skripsi saya selesai juga! Tapi masih tetep ada persyaratan ini itu untuk bisa lanjut pendidikan. Kyaaaaaaaaa! *memasuki mode panik untuk kesejuta kalinya dengan tidak elit*

Mari kita membalas review!

Lizzy : Hahaha, maaf ya suka maju mundur nggak jelas. Pada dasarnya ngetik segimana otak berjalan sih. Per chapter aja kadang timeline-nya bisa beda, hahaha. Lalu, benda-benda itu nggak di-publish karena memang masih mentahannya. Sayang banget arsip FFn penuh sama benda-benda hasil sekali lewat doang, nggak pake dicek ulang.

Mune sama Mbah Aicchan udah kubales belum ya reviewnya? Ah di sini saja (lagi, kalau sudah pernah). YA, DRAMA KARGEL YANG TIDAK KEJAM DAN TIDAK TSUNDERE BUKANLAH KARGEL! *ditimpuk batu* Kikikikik, maaf ya too much drama in this story.

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca! Reviewnya, pleaaaaase?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

**Years of Youth © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : AU, fusion fic, sinetronisme, kegalauan tidak terkira, pair tak terduga, karakterisasi amburadul, latar ngawur, shonen-ai, BL.**

* * *

Ruang Bersama Slytherin yang didominasi hijau. Hijau di jendela, hijau di langit-langit, hijau di dasi dan rompi rajut, hijau di beludru pembungkus sofa, hijau iris mata….

Kalau Saga tidak ingat pemuda bermata hijau di hadapannya ini adalah senior, mata hijaunya sudah ia lempar dengan buku Ramuan yang sedang ia genggam saat ini.

"Mengerti, Saga?" tanyanya angkuh. Nada mencemooh tidak bisa lepas dari cara bicaranya. Saga menghela napas. Orang di depannya ini mengingatkan ia pada seorang Gryffindor keras kepala.

"Tidak, Rhade. Kau menyuruhku menjauhkan Kardia dari Degel? Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, tanpa campur tanganku pun mereka sudah berpisah."

Rhade-Rhadamanthys-mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Ah, ya. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu untuk hal ini."

Saga mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

Rhadamanthys hanya terkekeh geli. "_Well_, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Kanon, kalau begitu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya x Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Years of Youth**

**tasyatazzu - 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aduh!"

"Tidak usah aduh-aduh! Gara-gara kau!"

"Ap-Duh!"

"Diam dan terima saja jitakanku, Kanon Dungu!" seru Saga. Semua mata sudah terfokus pada mereka berdua sejak awal kegiatan makan malam. Begitu Saga sampai di Aula Besar, ia langsung menuju meja asrama Ravenclaw, mencari Kanon, dan menjitaknya dengan keras tanpa basa-basi. Siswa lain hanya menonton saja, terutama siswa kelas dua keatas. Terbiasa dengan kelakuan konyol dan pertengkaran ekstrim dari dua bersaudara yang lahir di bulan Juni ini.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Saga setelah puas menjitak, mencubit, dan menjewer Kanon sambil menariknya dari Aula Besar dan menggiringnya agak jauh dari mata-mata dan telinga-telinga yang penasaran.

"Apaan?!" seru Kanon.

"Apaan?! Kau masih bertanya apa?! Di mana sih otakmu?!"

"Di sini!" seru Kanon, menunjuk kepalanya. Saga lalu membalas jawaban Kanon dengan menempeleng kepala pirang si adik.

"Otakmu di dengkul!"

"Biar! Daripada kamu, otaknya ngambang di danau! Apaan sih?!" sengit si adik, yang sama-sama bersumbu pendek.

"Kardia dan Degel! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

Ekspresi Kanon berubah. Total. Dari marah dan kesal jadi kaget dan salah tingkah. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan Saga paling tahu sekali kebiasaan adiknya ini kalau ketahuan berbuat salah.

"Kau penyebab mereka putus." Saga membuat pernyataan.

"Bukan!" Kanon membantah. "Bukan! Bu...kan?" lanjutnya tidak yakin. Saga ber-cih pelan. "Aku... Degel adalah mentorku. Aku hormat padanya, Saga. Aku juga sangat hormat pada Kardia. Sungguh, percaya padaku," mohon Kanon, menggenggam satu tangan Saga.

"Lalu kenapa Rhadamanthys malah menitipkan 'terima kasih' padamu dalam pembicaraan kami mengenai Kardia dan Degel?" tuntut Saga. Kanon menelan ludah, gugup.

"Aku... aku suka pada Milo, Saga."

Dari marah besar menuju kesal. Dilanjutkan pada kecewa dan menuntut. Sedetik kemudian, Saga melempar ekspresi tidak percaya. Saga memang pantas memiliki julukan 'Si Wajah Banyak'. "Milo?" tanyanya, ragu. Kanon mengangguk.

"Ya. Dan saat itu aku berlatih menyatakan cinta aku tahu! Aku tahu ini _absurd _dan konyol, tapi tolong jangan potong dulu bicaraku!" seru Kanon saat Saga berniat berkomentar. Saga buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Kanon melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku lupa, kalau Kardia adalah orang dengan sumbu seratus kali lebih pendek darimu. Di saat yang sama aku berlatih, dia muncul, melihat aku menyatakan cinta pada Degel. Mereka bertengkar hebat hari itu, dan selanjutnya, yang aku tahu Kardia menonjok dinding dan hampir mengumpanku ke cumi-cumi raksasa di danau," jelas Kanon lemas ketika mengingat ngeri yang dialaminya saat ia digantung terbalik di atas danau dan tentakel cumi-cumi hanya tinggal satu senti dari tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau diceburkan saja sekalian, biar diculik Mermaid."

Kanon menghela napas, merapatkan gigi. Dia lebih siap dihajar habis oleh Saga daripada disuruh mati begini. "Aku... aku sudah minta maaf pada... Degel."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu tidak ada."

Saga dan Kanon menoleh, menemukan satu dari dua objek pembicaraan mereka sedang berdiri bersandar di pilar terdekat. Mata hijaunya kontras dengan dinding batu coklat-hitam. Ia tidak sedang memakai jubah hitam seragamnya yang biasa, hanya sweater rajut biru tua yang terlihat hangat sebagai tanda asramanya.

"Tidak ada. Kanon tidak salah, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan. Cepat atau lambat, dengan keadaan kami yang seperti ini, semuanya akan berakhir, Saga. Kau tidak perlu marah begitu pada Kanon," ujar Degel lembut. Kanon meremas ujung kemejanya yang tidak dimasukkan.

"Tapi-

"Saga!"

Kali ini Saga menoleh ke sumber suara lain selain Degel dan Kanon. Kardia berdiri agak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Satu tangannya masuk ke saku celana. Ekspresinya malas. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Kardia," lirih Kanon, sebelum secara tidak sadar bergerak ke balik punggung Saga. Meminta perlindungan.

"Oi, kalian bertiga. Berisik sekali. Terdengar sampai pintu aula. Oh, halo Degel."

Ada canggung yang tidak sengaja menggantung di antara mereka berempat ketika Kardia dengan santainya melempar sapa pada Degel. Sang Ravenclaw hanya bisa mengedip beberapa kali sebelum membalas, "...halo."

"Kardia, aku minta maaf," sela Saga. Kardia lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum singkat dan mengacak rambut Saga.

"Aku sudah lebih dari puas melihat ekspresi Kanon di depan mulut cumi-cumi. Ya, Kanon?" cengir Kardia. Sebaliknya, Kanon semakin bersembunyi di balik punggung Saga. "Well, aku perlu bicara berdua saja dengan Degel. Bisa kalian pergi?" lanjutnya. Saga dan Kanon saling pandang sebentar sebelum berpaling pada Degel, yang mengangguk pelan. Segera, dua anak kembar itu angkat kaki dari tempat perkara sebelum Kardia hilang kendali diri dan mengumpan mereka pada monster apapun yang dimiliki oleh Professor Hermes di Hutan Terlarang.

Setelah Saga dan Kanon hilang dari pandangan, atmosfer ringan yang sempat ada langsung diganti oleh sesak yang tidak terelak. Mimik wajah Kardia biasa saja tapi Degel tahu, sangat tahu sekali, bahwa otaknya sedang entah ada di mana. Tak lama Kardia berbalik padanya, menatap Degel tepat di mata. Intens, tajam, menuntut, kesal, marah. Degel terjebak dalam gelombang emosi yang tidak terucap.

Lalu Kardia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Degel mengerjap. "Ap…a?" Ada ketidakyakinan dan keraguan yang sangat dalam terdengar dari caranya berbicara. Kardia terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban dari Degel.

"Ini bukan pernyataan cintaku yang pertama, kau tahu. Tidak perlu sekaget itu."

Degel menelan dengan gugup, perutnya melilit seperti berputar. "Maksudmu?"

Kardia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Tadinya aku sudah mau menyerah saja, Degel. Menyerah untuk mencintaimu. Karena sepanjang pengetahuanku, tidak pernah ada _kita_ dalam hubungan ini. Hanya ada aku, dan perasaanku padamu. Jadi waktu kau minta putus, aku tidak protes dan menganggap ini semua hanyalah hal yang memang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti, seperti katamu tadi pada Saga."

Degel mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Lalu? Kenapa?"

Kardia tersenyum tipis, lalu bergerak mendekati Degel.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, dan keadaan bahwa kau tidak ada di sampingku serta bersama orang lain lebih menyakitkan daripada kenyataan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau tahu aku memang egois. Tidak masalah bagiku apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku amat, sangat, mencintaimu."

Lugas, tegas, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam diri Kardia ketika mengucapkan kalimat picisan macam itu. Degel menunduk dan meremas ujung sweaternya. Ada kata yang tepat berada di ujung lidah, siap dilontarkan, namun ia memilih untuk menelannya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah selesai, Kardia. Selesai."

Kardia mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat meraih Degel dalam pelukannya. Kardia memeluk Degel erat, membiarkan pemuda itu memberontak.

"Lepas, Kardia!"

"Tidak." Kardia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas!" Degel berusaha mendorong Kardia, namun gagal. Kardia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh ingin lepas, kau bisa melakukannya sejak tadi, Degel. Berhenti menolakku setengah hati begini," ujar Kardia pelan, nyaris berbisik. Degel berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan kehangatan tubuh Kardia memengaruhi otaknya. Bagaimana ia mengingat pelukan ini, wangi tubuh Kardia yang selalu manis karena keseringan mampir di dapur dan mencuri macam-macam kue, serta suara Kardia yang selalu ada dalam setiap hari-harinya. Baru kali ini ia merindukan sesuatu sampai seperti ini, sampai ia mau menangis. Matanya sudah hangat dan air mata siap tumpah kapanpun.

"Berhenti mencintaiku, Kardia. Berhenti."

Kardia mengeratkan pelukannya. Parau pada suara Degel menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia pernah bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan apapun membuat Degel menangis, dan kini dia sendiri yang membuat pemilik hatinya itu menangis. Ironis.

"Biarkan aku melindungimu, mencintaimu. Kumohon. Kau bebas mencari sendiri bahagiamu karena itu juga jadi bahagiaku. Setidaknya biarkan aku ada di sampingmu. Kumohon, Degel."

Dan lima detik kemudian, Kardia angkat kaki dari hadapan Degel, meninggalkan sang Prefek sendirian. Tak lama, Degel berbalik dan menatap arah Kardia pergi, berharap melihatnya berdiri menunggu. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tidak bahkan seutas pirang keemasan milik Kardia.

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku-_

* * *

_-aku juga._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : Ada yang mau memasukkan drum rolls di sini?

*dilempar stik drum*

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan kegalauan bombastis serta fantastis dari dua manusia ini! Yak! Siapa yang galau? Siapa? Hahahahah *dilempar bata*

Lalu, yang tidak terprediksi adalah kemunculan Kanon/Milo di sini! Yeah, Anda tidak salah baca. Sebenarnya dua orang ini sudah hilir mudik di dalam pikiran, tapi saya nggak kunjung dapet waktu yang pas untuk mengobrak-abrik mereka. Jadi saya munculkan saja di sini, sebagai figuran huahahaha.

Daaaaaan, seperti biasanya, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot membaca benda ini! Review? Pleaaase?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
